


Heart-Shapped Diamond Nuggets

by Berrynose24, Squigglywiggly64



Series: DND [1]
Category: Splatoon 2
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate Crimes, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, Pearl (Splatoon) Swears, Shameless Smut, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrynose24/pseuds/Berrynose24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squigglywiggly64/pseuds/Squigglywiggly64
Summary: Lillie bumps into Agent 4 on their way home. What could possibly go wrong?(This fanfic was so sick it gave me corona)
Relationships: Lillie/Agent 4/Squiggs
Series: DND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Heart-Shapped Diamond Nuggets

Lillie stumbles through the back alleys with Vex. Pearl is sitting against the wall beside a dumpster, huffing a crack pipe. Vex walks up to pearl. She looks up, eyes bloodshot. Vex looks at Pearl, then the crack pipe.

Vex looks back at pearl, "let me get some of that good shit"!

Pearl stands up, shaky, "Don't touch my meth".

Lillie trying to grab Vex whispers, "Vex please, not again"....

Vex moves to grab the pipe. She dodges. He grabs at it again, breaking the pipe on the concrete.

Pearl looks at the broken pipe and then up at Vex, "Y-you broke it".

Anger quickly takes the place of shock and in one swift movement Pearl grabs Vex's shirt. Her tentacles flare. 

"You broke my pipe," Pearl hisses, "I just bought that".

knocks Vex the fuck out. Lillie goes into a panic, " OH MY GOSH! VEX! WHY!?!" Pearl turns her icy cold stare towards Lillie. She walks slowly towards him with her fists clenched. She gets in his face. "Next time, he will be dead. Now get outta my face!" Lillie quickly gathers Vex up off the ground and begins to carry him home. stumbling through the city


End file.
